Waiting
by B.Logan
Summary: Before Josh can leave he gets a visitor. Season 1 epsoide 110


**I stopped the dirty little story I was working on to do this one by request for some Bishop and Josh. I am not a writer, but damn I love this show! So many things that needed to happen in season 1. Stuff that I needed to see, stuff that they just did not give me enough of. So now I have to fill in the blanks on my own. I hope to finish my other story soon so I can move on to thinking about season 2.**

**Please don't make me beg for reviews. Oh damn see I just did it. Please review good or bad, I can take it …make me a better writer.**

**Disclaimer**: Like everyone here I do not claim to own anything. I don't claim ownership of the characters, the show, or anything else.

Waiting

The vampire ducked his head as he entered the dark basement. He called out,

"What is it that makes you so special little dog?" rattling the keys in his hand he unlocked the cage door and stepped inside. The wolf was not yet awake.

The vampire poked at the wolf with his foot. How small this one was and so very young, he thought. He bent down to take a closer look, and flipped him over; there were many wounds, scratches and bites marks covering the body. The bruises were large, and such a horrid purple color that it almost hurt to look at them. He smiled. Again he tried to rouse the wolf but it did not stir, for a brief moment the vampire feared the wolf was dead. He tilted his head sniffed the air and listened carefully, he could make out a slight heartbeat, and there was no stench of death.

The vampire neatly removed his sweater and hung his shirt on the cage. He lowered himself to the floor and laid down along side the wolf. When he spoke in was in a soft voice that the wolf felt vibrate though him rather than heard. "What is it you want from my Aidan?"

For several long minutes Bishop remained still, silently observing waiting for an answer to come. Frustrated he shifted position on the dirty floor until he leaned his back against the steels bars of the prison cage. As he did so he tenderly scooped the naked form into his arms and cradled him. He wanted to know. He had to understand what it was about this one.

Every inch of Josh's body throbbed in pain and his mind screamed in fear. Outwardly his body betrayed no indication of consciousness, he remained motionless.

Bishop lowered his nose into a mop of brown hair and inhaled deeply, "Maybe it is the smell of you, so pungent that it could make even me loose my appetite." The vampire tilted his head toward the sky, "Or perhaps he has tasted you? Yes, is that it?" The old vampire lifted the wolf's limp arm and licked one of his blood-crusted wounds. "Are you an exotic dish, acquired taste, palatable only to a select few?"

Josh's body jerked in response to pain from the wound being touched.

Tapping his index finger to his lips, Bishop pondered, "What is it you have that entices him so?" He gently stoked the young wolf hair, "You are not the first you know?"

Josh's shifted ever so slightly in his arms.

"What, he didn't tell you?" Bishop feigned surprise. "Oh? You thought this was something new?" Bishop chuckled softly as he readjusted the wolf's body in his arms so that he could examine his face. "I admit you are a unique choice, there has never been a wolf before. However, there have been plenty of others he cared about in the past. Dozens actually, men, women, lovers and friends, I have seen it all." He delicately traced the length of the wolf's face with his finger, "We both have, you can't be immortal without having more than a few loves of your life." The vampire continued matter-of-factly, "Anyway it never lasts; they're all dead." his lips curled into a tight smile, "They always die. You will to, one way or another."

Josh let out a soft grown of protest.

"Aidan's always been a bit of a radical thinker and more a willful than most, perhaps, that why I love him so." Bishop confessed. "Yes, I know a father is not supposed to have favorites among their children, but deep down every parent knows the truth." The vampire's eyes turned glossy with moisture. "There is always that one special child that is greater than the rest, the one who is your proudest achievement and your greatest disappointment."

Musing softly to himself Bishop voice was but a whisper, "And you little puppy are just the latest attempt to…to...well I not sure what it is this time, but it doesn't really mater now does it?"

Josh's eyes fluttered briefly.

The Bishop missed nothing; he roughly grasped the wolf's jaw and shook him, forcing his eyes open. Putting his face inches away the vampire explained. "He is mine, I made him; he is my blood and my soul. For over two hundred years we have been together, we have been everything you can imagine and more."

Like an exhausted drowning man attempting to break the surface of water, Josh fought to free him self from the vampires grip but only managed to lull his head to one side before his eyes rolled back in their sockets.

"What you look shocked?" Bishop mocked, "You shouldn't be, this is just a little game we like play to keep ourselves amused. You are just the newest player on the board, but it doesn't matter, Aidan is a terrible player. His moves are bold but it always ends the same, he loses and I win."

Bishop released his grip and tear rolled down Josh's battered face.

Bishop leaned in close and gently kissed the moisture away. "Oh don't be sad. You should be honored. You're going to live on forever now, as brief footnote in our history. You'll be the remembered as '_that time that Aidan went mad and lived with that scared little wolf…. What's his name?_ " The vampire softly gloated.

The truth Josh felt swelled inside him, and gave him strength. He managed throaty response, "He not is coming back to you this time," and a with smile the wolf staked his claim, "he mine now, not yours anymore."

Violently, Bishop shoved the wolf from his lap onto the cold concrete floor. Then he calmly stood up; put on his shit and retrieved his neatly folded sweater. Confidently, he smoothed away the wrinkles and went upstairs to wait for Aiden's return.


End file.
